A Thousand Miles
by Fire Arrow
Summary: Terry realizes his mistake in leaving Candy and tries to find her again. Songfic.


A Thousand Miles 

~*~

Disclaimer: Candy-Candy does not belong to me and neither does the song. The song is off Vanessa Carlton's hit single "A Thousand Miles" Author's Note: Yes, another one of my many Candy-candy songfics. I dunno why but I have a fascination with them. Hope you like it, this one's for the Terry/Candy shippers ^_^. 

~*~

He walks through the empty streets of New York, his boots torn, his jacket ripped, his forehead suffering from a bleeding cut above his eyebrow. He's not drunk, yet he feels like his is. He'd given up on drinking, yet his temper was something that wouldn't go away so quickly. Hence his current state; he had fought with somebody. Not just anybody; but the brother of his supposed-to-be wife Susannah. "What happened?" he wonders…

****

[Making my way down town]

[Walking fast]

[Faces pass]

[And I'm home bound]

His eyes wander across the streets until he spots a crowd standing outside a theatre. He is nearing the city center. He moans and falls down onto his knees. Nobody sees him, nobody recognizes him. How could they not? He was Terrence Grandchester; he was a star. Everybody loved him, and he… only loved Candy… not Susanna.

****

[Staring blankly ahead]

[Just making my way]

[Making a way]

[Through the crowd]

That was what had happened… the wedding, he'd walked up the aisle. Susannah and he, they were giving their wedding vows… when it came to him in a sudden shock of realization. He couldn't marry her; not when there was a certain freckled blonde girl alive on this planet. It would be mistake to have said yes… and he would've said yes, had she not stopped him. She'd understood… but her brothers had not. He had been beaten up.

But it didn't matter anymore; he knew what he wanted. He had a goal. He had to find Candy again, his Candy… Candy White Andrews. The woman he'd always love no matter what.

****

[And I need you]

[And I miss you]

He looks up, one of the guys in the crowd had spotted him, and recognized him. He gets up, and the man who stares at him moves up closer until they are four feet apart. He knows this person, Archie… Archie Cornwell. They stare at each other, their thoughts hidden behind looks of black recognition. The crowds just pass them by.

"Take me to Candy." He pleads. "I need her…" Archie Cornwell shakes his head.

"You've hurt her too much… she doesn't need more pain." He says and walks away.

****

[And now I wonder]

[If I could fall]

[Into the sky]

[Do you think time]

[Would pass me by]

[Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles]

[If I could just see you... tonight]

Two days later he stands at his apartment window, a wine goblet in one hand, a cigarette in the other. His eyes scan the moving people and automobiles. Archie was right, Candy didn't need any more pain. He didn't deserve her, he left her… he thought it was for her good but it had never been. He had always abandoned her, he'd always gone on the other path… why? How many times did it take him to realize his mistakes?

****

[It's always times like these]

[When I think of you]

[And I wonder if you ever think of me]

"She is happy," he says to himself, "somebody else is giving her the proper love you could never give her." He tries to console himself, yet insults himself frequently. He thought that all those times he had been making sacrifices when in truth all he had done was be selfish and get out of everything in his way.

****

[Cause everything's so wrong]

[And I don't belong]

[Living in Your precious memory]

"I'm still being selfish… I'm shouldn't think about her. That would hurt her. Candy, why do you have to be so good? Why couldn't you have been spiteful and horrid like Eliza or the other girls? Why?" he thinks as he puts down the goblet and leans his hands against the window, supporting his body while he tried to console himself.

****

[Cause I need you]

[And I miss you]

[And now I wonder]

His head suddenly shifts upright and a smile draws on his lips. "Who cares! I need you Candy, and I will come to you." He says as he grabs his coat and picks up the phone to make arrangements on the next flight to Chicago.

****

[If I could fall]

[Into the sky]

[Do you think time]

[Would pass me by,]

[oh Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles]

[If I could just see you... tonight]

~*~

Her gown is in order; her shoes are in place. Her hair is tied on to the top of her head; Not a thing out of place. She admits, she does look beautiful. However, not as pretty as the actual Bride. Candy fixes her lavender bride's maid dress as she looks at Annie doing her hair.

"I suppose Terry married Susannah. Archie said her was going to…" she thought as she peered out the window into the garden. The guests were arriving.

****

[I don't wanna let you know I,]

[I drown in your memory I,]

[I don't wanna let this go I,]

[I've fallen...]

The train whistles and pulls in slowly. He's getting impatient. He has to get to Candy, he has to find her and know, can he have another chance? Can he assume that after all that is happened he deserves another chance and be taken back?

****

[Making my way down town]

[Waking fast]

[Faces pass]

[And I'm home bound]

Candy walks in front of Annie and grins at Archie. Albert stands behind him, as his best man. Patty walks behind Annie. Tommy's daughter steps up as the flower girl and Tommy's nephew the ring-bearer. It was so perfect, she wanted to be the one getting married, and she wanted Terrence to be there to receive her. Terry…

****

[Staring blankly ahead]

[Making my way]

[Making a way]

[Through the crowd]

His hearts beating fast as he runs up to the mansion, his coat and in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He runs up the hills and towards the large mansion. He bangs at the door and waits for what seems to be an eternity. Finally the maid opens the door and stares at him questionably.

"Sir, the entire household has gone to the church for the wedding." She says. His world collapses.

"Where?"

"The first one on your way out." But before she has finished he's already started to run towards it.

"Please, don't let me be too late." He whispers in silent prayer.

****

[And I still need you]

[And I still miss you]

By the time he arrives the wedding bells are ringing. The bride and groom and driving off. He stops, breathless… lifeless. He leans against the tree nearest and watches the banquet fall into the hands of one of the bride's maids. There are cheers but he only sees blurs of colours through the tears gathering up in his eyes. He had been too late, there would be no second chance.

****

[And now I wonder]

[If I could fall into the sky]

[Do you think time,]

[Would pass us by]

[Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles]

[If I could just see you...]

"Terry?" comes a breathless whisper. Terrence looks up from the ground and his tears vanish. Candy. She's there, in front of him, in a bride's maid's dress. Not the bride; but the bride's maid. He looks at her and holds out his hand. She doesn't take it.

"Where's Susannah?"

"I didn't marry her, I couldn't… I didn't love her." He says. Her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Why?" she asks; he bites back his tongue then answers.

"I love somebody else." She takes a step towards him.

"Who?" her hands are trembling, and the banquet of roses in her hand crackle.

"My soul-mate, freckles." He says, then takes a deep breath and gets down on his knees. "Candy White Andrew, will you take me as your husband?"

****

[If I could fall into the sky]

[Do you think time]

[Would pass me by]

[Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles]

Tears begin to drop down more freely down her cheeks. She bites her lips and tries to speak but realizes she can't. So she just nods.

****

[If I could just see you...]

[If I could just hold you...]

[Tonight]

Two figures embrace under the little blossom tree in Chicago. A gentle breeze begins to blow, making leaves and petals dance around them. People in the wedding procession see them, smile… and walk off; because they all know that there is no need to interrupt a happy ending like that.

__

Fin

****

Author's Notes: I hope you people liked that. I kind of got the impression that the last scene seemed too much like one of those typical teen movies but I kinda liked it like that. Do review and tell me what you guys thought of it. Thank you.


End file.
